Secret Haus 5
Secret Haus 5 is the fifth season of reality web show Secret Haus. The season started on Friday 18 August 2017 and is hosted by Kalinda Roberts and Alessia Vergara, winner of Secret Haus 4. This season should last 14 weeks. After 99 days, on Friday 24 November 2017, Émilie Castagne '''was declared as the winner of '''Secret Haus 5. Housemates Abraham * Abraham Coharn is 28 years old. He works as a model and is in couple with Béatrice. Adrien * Adrien Castagne is a 19-years-old student. He is Emilie's little brother, Jonathan's son and Gautier's cousin. He shares a secret with all of them, to be "a family". Amber * Amber Wellington is 21 years old. She is a student, and lives in a slum, which is her secret. Anthony * Anthony Shurin is 30 years old. He works as a translator, and as a tourist agent. His secret is to speak ten different languages. Barbara * Barbara Martin is 27 years old. She works as a postwoman, and is a model. Béatrice * Béatrice Tournesol is 27 years old. She is a make-up artist and is in couple with Abraham. Émilie * Émilie Castagne is a 23-years-old student. She is Adrien's big sister, Jonathan's daughter and Gautier's cousin, she shares a secret with all of them, to be "a family". Estaxo * Estaxo Hortelano is 35 years old. He is unemployed. Fatou * Fatoumata "Fatou" Camara is 24 years old. She works as an accountant. She is Savin's employee. Gautier * Gautier Fernand-Castagne is 24 years old. He works as a real estate agent. He is Jonathan's nephew, and Adrien's and Emilie's cousin. He shares a secret with all of them, to be "a family". Jessica * Jessica Da Cruz is 26 years old. She is a model. Jonathan * Jonathan Castagne is 49 years old. He is a policeman. He is Emilie's and Adrien's father, and Gautier's uncle. Julie * Julie Olive du Berget is 34 years old. She works as a nurse. Julien * Julien Megres is 19 years old. He is unemployed. Maxime * Maxime Lefebvre is 24 years old. He is a medical student. Ofélia * Ofélia Serrano is 33 years old. She is the ex of an international footballer, has one child with him, and is unemployed. Rachel * Rachel Jaunas is 20 years old. She suffers from cystic fibrosis and it is her secret. Savin * Savin Mericoni is 42 years old. He works as an accountant and is Fatou's boss. Shayna * Shayna is 25 years old. She works as a sorceress and considers herself a witch. Théo * Théo Girard is 24 years old. He is a medical student. Future appearences *In 2019, Estaxo Hortelano participated to Secret Haus 8. *In 2019, Rachel Jaunas and Abraham Coharn participated to Secret Haus: Redemption. *In 2019-2020, Abraham Coharn and Béatrice Tournesol participated to VIP Haus 1. *In 2020, Émilie Castagne and Gautier Fernand-Castagne participated to Secret Haus: Duos. Secrets * We are a couple (Abraham, Béatrice)'' '''- '''Day 13 '''by '''Shayna.'' * We are exes (Maxime, Théo)'' '''- '''Day 46 '''by '''Julien.'' * We are #TeamNoSecret (Barbara, Jessica, Julien) * We are a family (Adrien, Emilie, Gautier, Jonathan)'' -''' Day 22''' by Savin.'' * We are boss and employee (Savin, Fatou)'' - Day 77 by Émilie.'' * I'm a witch (Shayna)'' -''' Day 34 by '''Julie.'' * I speak ten different languages (Anthony) * I used to be an extremist racist (Estaxo) * I'm suffering from cystic fibrosis (Rachel) * I'm the ex of an international footballer (Ofélia)'' - Day 25 '''by '''Abraham.'' * I escaped from a terrorist camp (Julie)'' '''- '''Day 52 '''by '''Savin.'' * I used to live in a slum (Amber) Nominations * Week 1: All the housemates are up for eviction. * Week 2 : Savin '''accepted to directly nominate '''Fatou, in exchange of being immune. ** Day 10 : Rachel had to leave the House due to health problems. * Week 3 ': '''Jonathan '''had to choose who to nominate between his daughter 'Émilie '''and his son '''Adrien. Shayna accepted to reveal two clues about her secret in exchange of an immunity. * Week 4 ': The male housemates must nominate one female housemate and the female housemates must nominate one male housemates. The housemates with the most nomination points are up for eviction. * '''Week 5 ': All the housemates had to vote to evict one of them, but the eviction is a fake one, the one with the most votes goes secretly in the Secret Room. ** 'Day 33 ': As she received the most votes to evict, 'Barbara '''is the one who went to the ''Secret Room. ** '''Day 35: Barbara decided to directly nominate Émilie and Ofélia. On Day 36, the male housemates will nominate one more female, the one with the most points will be up for eviction along with the two other nominees. ** Day 36 ': The male Housemates had to ominate one female housemate to join the two other nominees, and one of them was evicted on the same day/night. * '''Week 7 ': '''Julie '''accepted to reveal three clues about her secret to get an immunity. Before to leave, '''Adrien could nominate directly one of the female housemates, except Julie, he chose to directly nominate Barbara. ** Day 50 : Abraham '''decided to walk out after '''Béatrice, his girlfriend, has been evicted. * Week 8 ': '''Barbara '''accepted to be directly nominated so she can protect a clue on her secret. '''Julie '''refused to nominate '''Théo '''to protect a clue on her secret, therefore a clue on her secret is revealed. 'Émilie '''had to choose to either nominate herself or to nominate '''Gautier, she decided to nominate herself. Maxime '''had to choose who to nominate between '''Fatou '''and '''Shayna, as he couldn't choose, he therefore was the one nominated. * Week 9 ''': Housemates had to nominate positively with one point only. The ones - ''minimum two ''- with the less positive points are up for eviction. * '''Week 10 : Gautier 'had to choose wether accepting to be ''Master of the Nominations but Jessica and Fatou would be immune, or choose to see 'Émilie '''as the ''Mistress of Nominations but he and 'Savin '''are directly nominated. He chose to be the ''Master of Nominations, therefore '''Fatou '''and '''Jessica are immune. He must nominate two female housemates on Day 68. ** Day 68 ''': '''Gautier '''decided to nominate '''Barbara '''and '''Julie. * Week 11 ': The Housemates must each nominate the two housemates of their choice. The two with the most points against them, would be up for eviction. * '''Week 12 ': '''Barbara '''accepted to reveal five clues on her secret in exchange of an immunity to herself and to '''Jessica. * Day 84 : Savin discovered the mystery of this season's house and therefore won the ticket to the final. * Day 90 ': The voting was stopped permanently. The evictions would be in three days, and first was announced that 'Émilie 'was saved, she received enough votes (''does not mean the most votes), and is the second finalist after '''Savin, already qualified. Then was announced the first evictee : Théo, that received the least votes, 13.88% to save. * Day 91 ': '''Fatou '''was save she received enough votes (''does not mean the most votes), and is the third finalist, after 'Savin '''and 'Émilie. * Day 92 ''': The last eviction is between '''Barbara '''and '''Jessica. Nominations: Results Rank Final Week